ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
I.R.I.S.
I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) is the device created by M.A.T.A. agents and it is now used by Ali. History The I.R.I.S. was an abandoned and discontinued project in M.A.T.A. until it was stolen by Dos and Trez. Dos gave the I.R.I.S. to Wak Musang for safekeeping until one of their agents arrived to retrieve it by using the code "Tempoyak Udang". When Ali ordered tempoyak udang literally, he thought he was the agent and gave him a lunch box containing the I.R.I.S. free of charge. The I.R.I.S. activated its tracking signal, allowing Dos and Trez to hunt Ali down. Bakar, an agent of M.A.T.A. and the uncle of Ali, went to protect Ali from Dos and Trez. During the fight between Bakar, Dos and Trez, Ali accidentally activated the I.R.I.S. and used it against Dos and Trez. He used the I.R.I.S. until it used up the energy from his body as a power source. Ali collapsed and the I.R.I.S. returned to its original state and fell off. Bakar tried to use it but failed. After Dos and Trez fled, Ali was taken to the M.A.T.A. headquarters and Jenny explained the I.R.I.S. to Ali. General Rama at first wanted to eliminate Ali after knowing too much about M.A.T.A. and using the I.R.I.S. accidentally. However, Jenny suggested that Ali be sent to missions and used the I.R.I.S. so they can improvise it until she can extract Ali's DNA from it. General Rama accepted her suggestion and recruited Ali as an agent in M.A.T.A. In MISSION: ATLAS, Ali creates Atlas, which can sync to 3 other agents for easier fighting to enemies and opponents. How It Works The I.R.I.S. is activated by a button resembling the official Meta Advance Tactical Agency (M.A.T.A.) logo. It scans a person's irises. If it matches to its user, it transforms into a visor for the user to wear. Abilities *Analyzes, calculates, or predicts fighting styles of opponents or enemies and guides the user to defeat them. *Analyzes surroundings to warn the user for hazards and incoming attack or danger or help the user to warn his or her friends who are in danger. *Guides the user to fight, defend or escape. *Gives options for the user to defeat opponents or enemies or to escape. *Night vision. *X-ray vision. *Identifies passwords and codes. *Guides the user to disable wiring systems. *Synces with any gadgets to enable the user to control them based on the information obtained from the I.R.I.S. *Helps the user to identify hidden or missing objects by restoring memory. *Scan objects for insider information of a person (gender, age, height, nationality, mood, hair colour, skin colour eye colour, or name (theoretically), etc.) or object (vehicle (type or class, license plate, owner, and speed), type of objects, usage of objects, etc.) *'OVERRIDE MODE': The I.R.I.S will activate this mode when it reaches 100% efficiency and when the user is in grave danger. It is only used in the last resort. The OVERRIDE MODE enables the I.R.I.S. to hack into all of the nearby technologies and control them (like disabling some traps to enable the user to escape easily but activates them to attack enemies, making some auto weapons to go against their own team, etc.)The problem with this mode, if the user is in battle. It cannot properly distinguish who is the user's teammate and who is the threat such as in Misi:Tujuan where Ali who is using the I.R.I.S (in Override mode) attacks Moon and Iman unless the teammates are wearing Atlas **The real OVERRIDE MODE is actually the mode when the I.R.I.S. completely takes over the user's mind and body. The I.R.I.S. will use its user to fight its opponents until its body energy wears off. This can only be activated when the user feels an overwhelming emotion (like Ali was overwhelmed when he saw Uno severely injured Bakar until he's unconscious or Uno thrust sword to Zain). Trivia *In the earlier concepts, the I.R.I.S. is invented by Ali's father. *The I.R.I.S. can only be activated by Ali because it has synced with his irises. Hence, other people cannot activate and use it because every human has their own unique irises. *The I.R.I.S.'s weakness is that it is powered by the user's energy. The longer period the user uses the I.R.I.S., the more energy will be drained from the user, making him exhausted and the I.R.I.S. to gradually be low in power. *Breakdown of the meaning of I.R.I.S.: **''Infinity'': The I.R.I.S. can scan everything in its surroundings and give many possible suggestions for the user. **''Retinal'': The I.R.I.S. scans a person's irises to identify its user. **''Intelligence System'': It uses artificial intelligence for decision-making. *Ali is currently the only person who can activate the I.R.I.S. *The I.R.I.S. is similar to the Omnitrix in Ben 10 due to its circular shape and its ability to sync with a person's DNA. *As revealed by Jenny in "MISSION: POTENTIAL", the I.R.I.S. uses the brain's nerve impulses to gather data by sight and analyze them. *The IRIS OVERRIDE MODE is probably the reason why the project was abandoned in the first place. *The I.R.I.S. does not seem to equip with M.A.T.A. gadget countermeasure (gadget self-destruct mode). This is proven in "MISSION: IRIS" when Bakar tries to use the I.R.I.S. after Ali activates it, it only rings an alarm and does not convert into a visor. **The first reason could be that the I.R.I.S. can only be activated with compatible irises, which is already considered a safe security approach. **The second reason could be that the I.R.I.S. was an unfinished and discontinued project. *The OVERRIDE MODE might be similiar to the Avatar state from Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra series. Gallery MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg I.R.I.S.jpg Dos Smile After Seeing The I.R.I.S.jpg I.R.I.S. 2.jpg Dos Wanna Touching The I.R.I.S. 1.jpg Dos Wanna Touching The I.R.I.S. 2.jpg Dos Stealing The I.R.I.S.jpg Dos Hand Hanging I.R.I.S.png I.R.I.S. Scaning.png Ali tak ada apa pun.jpg I.R.I.S. In Ali's Food Place.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png Dos Giving I.R.I.S. To Wak Musang.png I.R.I.S. In Video.png 59.jpg|Blueprint of I.R.I.S. Ali Wear IRIS.jpg Danish again Play IRIS.jpg Danish Eat IRIS.jpg Danish He.jpg Danish Riding a Small Car.jpg Ali Hologram.png Karya Holding I.R.I.S.png Karya Give I.R.I.S To Ali.png Ali Want To Take His I.R.I.S.png Ali Holding His I.R.I.S.png Rudy Holding I.R.I.S.png Rudy Hanging I.R.I.S.png Jet Catching I.R.I.S.png Roza want to throw I.R.I.S. to Mika.png I.R.I.S. glitching.png I.R.I.S. ready to use.png I.R.I.S. dropped.png Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Category:Gadgets